Double Love
by Hometown Wolf
Summary: What if by some chance Paul and Sam imprinted on the same girl? Follow them on the adventures of love, action, and adventure.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters that are not in the books by Stephanie Meyer are my own creation (Go awesome creative side of brain!).

AN: This is one of my first stories, so don't be too hard on me. I hope to continue this for a while, but my other story will need attention. Love you all!

Chapter 1:

I was in the milk section of the store; buying milk for my mothers new interest in baking to get rid of her smoking habit. She was doing well; she just needed someone with a car to get her supplies. Which equals me.

My name is Mickey Lizzie Hess. I _was_ named after the cartoon character; at least my first name. My mom's name is Elizabeth Keegan Hess. I got my middle name from her first name nickname, and my mom never married. My dad died before I was born, and my mom never got married to him, so I have my mother's maiden name. I am 18 years old.

I'm about the plainest girl in La Push. People always tell me I'm beautiful, but I don't believe them. I'm about 5ft 7in, with curly dark brown hair and violet eyes. My dad had violet eyes, I guess. I'm full Quileute, so I have the russet colored skin. But in La Push, that's ordinary.

I have lived here all my life. Never left, probably never will.

So anyways, I was buying milk. The good 2% that works pretty much with everything. I don't know what the hell the other stuff is used for.

Then I hear these really loud voices, carrying out through the store. There were two, specifically male. They seemed to be arguing; over what I didn't know. They were getting closer, and it sounded as if they were confused and frustrated. I decided to take pity on them, and help them with their grocery shopping.

I walked from the milk section over to the meat section. It was just a little area with a bar for a butcher, and a glass window displaying different types of meat. There were the men.

They were huge. They had to be at least six foot. They wore cutoff shorts and tight shirts, showing off their muscles, which they defiantly had. They both had six packs. They seemed about my age, eighteen or nineteen.

"Hello? Do you need some help?" I asked.

They both stopped their bickering and turned towards me. I was about to ask again, but then I looked into their eyes, and it was like the world stopped. The only thing that was important to me was knowing these two people, and I needed to do that _now_.

They continued to stare at me, then at the same time, turned towards each other and spoke one word.

"Shit"

I was confused as hell about that. Didn't they feel the same way about me as I did them? It made me sad to think that they didn't.

They tuned towards me and one of them spoke, "Sorry. I'm Sam Uley and this is Paul Meraz. We were just trying to figure out how much food we need for a bonfire tonight. Do you think maybe you could help?" He spoke quickly, as if I would turn him down if he made the slightest mistake in grammar.

Sam was the taller one of the boys. He looked to be about 6ft. 5in. and he had shaggy hair that fell into his light gray eyes. He had dimples on one of his cheeks as he smiled, and he had an air of confidence of him.

The other one, Paul, was shorter, but not by much. He looked about 6ft. 3in and he had a buzz cut. He had bright brown eyes, and he looked as if he could play a good prank.

"Sure, I would love too." I said, as I moved over to them.

I looked in their basket and saw two packs of hotdogs, one container each of mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, salsa, and relish. They had three bags of chips, sour cream and onion, regular, and barbeque. I looked back up to see them talking quietly to each other, determined and confused expressions on their faces. I cleared my throat.

They both snapped their heads to me, and I took that as my queue to speak.

"Okay, so to start off, how many people will be there?"

Sam took on a concentrated look and counted on his fingers how many people. It was very adorable. Paul just watched me, which I didn't mind in the slightest.

"Umm… I'd say 15." He finally said. I smiled and he looked like he just won the lottery.

"Wonderful. Now, how many hotdogs does one person usually eat?" I questioned, wondering if there was a weird eating habit I wasn't aware of to make you that big.

Sam looked concentrated gain, and then he looked normal as he grabbed all the hotdog packages out of the box, and dumped them in the shopping cart basket. I was stunned.

"Wow." I said quietly.

"Yeah."

We continued that way until we had three shopping carts full, and my little basket of goods.

We went to the checkout counter and I paid first, seeing as the cashier was to stunned to say anything at first. He mechanically did the checking out and I paid my 11.50 for my food. Then I waited for Sam and Paul to go through checkout, something that took half an hour at least.

When they finally had all their food in bags, Paul and Sam turned around. They looked so sad to see me go. I went up to them and said,

"Thanks for that, boys. It was really fun. I hope we can do that again sometime." And I meant it. I really wanted to see them and see how they were doing. I was going to miss them.

"Well, how about you come to the bonfire with us? It's a friends and family thing, so you don't have to dress up or anything. Just meet us at First Beach and we'll be there tonight." Sam said, and I couldn't help but feel as if they were my soul-mates.

I was thinking about it. I wasn't new to the dating world, but something about these two guys was different. It made me feel as if I was complete. I wanted to be with them forever. I wanted to have children with them and grow old with them.

But I knew it was too soon for those thoughts. I had just met them! But I couldn't stop the smile that was taking over my face as I replied,

"Sure."


End file.
